


Of Dragons and Magic

by DreamshadeTheNightFury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Minor Violence, Minor use of profane Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamshadeTheNightFury/pseuds/DreamshadeTheNightFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three of HTTYD characters go head to head (to head) in the TriWizard Tournament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ravenclaw! -  Prologue

_“Ravenclaw!”_

_A loud synchronized cheer resounded from a single table, their blue hooded robes signifying them as Ravenclaws. The auburn haired boy would never forget his first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He removed the magical hat off his head, nearly tripping as he leapt off the stool. Gingerly, he placed the Sorting Hat on the chair and quite literally bounded towards the Ravenclaw table. An older student stood and gestured for him to sit. The slim boy sat, and watched as other students were sorted._

_When all the students in his class were sorted and seated, a tall, white bearded man stood and gestured for silence behind a silver pedestal. Candles dripped wax everywhere but they never seemed to shrink in size._ How odd _, the green-eyed first year pondered._ Back home, the candles _always_ ran out _. Before he could finish his thoughts he was interrupted by the old man at the pedestal._

_He introduced himself and gave a short speech. The man’s name was Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. He then introduced his Deputy Headmistress: Professor Minerva Mcgonagall who was also Head of Gryffindor House. Professor Pomona Sprout Head of Hufflepuff House was next followed by the Head of Ravenclaw House, Professor Filius Flitwick. The first years were finally, though ungratefully, greeted by Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin House. Finally the Headmaster flicked his hand and an unimaginable amount of food appeared on the massive Rosewood tables._

_The auburn haired boy had never seen this much food, and gladly ate more than he should’ve. All the students ate their fill, and then some. After about an hour the entirety of the Hall was finished eating. Some of the oldest students began filing the younger out and to the immense network of staircases. Soon the hall was empty, Professor Dumbledore moved his steady hand across the room in front of him, all the food vanishes and the candles go out._

_Within the hour the entire school was silent._

* * *

 

If you like this, say so and I will write more. :)


	2. Selections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the chapter title suggests...

Five years passed, and the green-eyed fifth year sauntered down the corridor to the feast Hall. Every other student would be gathering there as well. A few weeks ago Professor Dumbledore announced that the Triwizard Tournament would be taking place at Hogwarts that year, and the lean fifth year wanted to take part. His pocket held a piece of paper containing the name _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III_.

As he entered the Hall, he was greeted by stares and gasps. One thought was on everyone’s mind: _The Ravenclaw Prodigy_. Hiccup was indeed the top of his class, and all of his fellow house members envied his skills. Though Hiccup never thought of himself as such; it never crossed his mind to even think he was the best. After all, at home, he had been the runt, a mistake, _a hiccup._ The auburn haired boy shook his head slightly to skew his thoughts and push them down into the deepest part of his mind; to forget them.

Hiccup approached the golden cup on the raised dais. _The Goblet of Fire_. Dumbledore had put an age ring around the pedestal to prevent first-years from entering. _(The professor didn't want them to enter and end up dead in theprocess)._  The fifth year stepped inside the floating mist and pulled the paper out of his pocket. He dropped his name in the Goblet, the cup accepting the paper.

Moments after Hiccup stepped out of the ring, a short, burly man burst through the door. His short black hair sticking up in all directions. He was dressed in a dark red coat and pants, a black leather belt around his waist. He carried a scrap of paper in his hand, with his name: _Snotlout Jorgenson._ Some of the crowd gathered there cheered. Snotlout was Durmstrang’s finest student. Hiccup knew that the stronger man’s magic matched his physical abilities and that no one dared challenge him. The Jorgenson was just that _popular_.

As Snotlout dropped his name into the goblet, woman strode up, a piece of slightly ruffled paper in her hands. She had no bounce in her step like the other Beauxbatons’ girls did. Instead her stride held dignity and determination. She entered the age ring just as Snotlout left it, her blond braid swayed behind her, softly thumping against her back. Her slip read _Astrid Hofferson_ in semi-cursive letters. A chorus of feminine cheers echoed through the hall as Astrid dropped her name into the Goblet. She strode up to Snotlout and held out her hand.

“Good luck.” She said shortly. He reached out to shake it firmly, nodding to her, as is Durmstrang custom. Though on the inside he was not as gracious, but he would not show it in front of an audience.

Many people came that night, to place their names in the golden cup. For all they wanted was the promise of eternal glory, to be forever known as a champion.

* * *

The next day, all three schools were packed into the feast hall, and just after eating a rather large dinner, Professor Dumbledore called for silence. Next to the white bearded man rested the Goblet on a carved stone pedestal, light reflecting off it’s polished surface. The blue flames floating above the cup waver and begin to turn red. Vibrant red fire leapt into the air and out sprung a piece of paper. Dumbledore caught it’s charred edges and unfolded the parchment. He read the name out loud.

“Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!”

At the sound of his name, the green-eyed fifth year heard chuckles from the Slytherin table. _Of course they’re laughing…_ Hiccup thought glumly. However his motivation was undeterred as he stood and made his way to the front of the hall. He shook hands with the old professor and was then guided to the front tables that faced the huge mass of witches and wizards. Applause erupted from the other three house tables, as well as the other two schools. Hiccup waved slightly in appreciation, smiling, though didn’t bask in the glory of it all.

The cheers and whoops died down as the cup emitted more red flames. A frilled piece of paper flittered about before landing in Dumbledore’s hands.

“Astrid Hofferson!” The professor stated.

The blond stood and hastily made her way to the Goblet, where Dumbledore shook her hand and ushered her to the front where Hiccup already sat; big green eyes watching. A chorus of female cheers and cries worked its way through the hall, dying after the Goblet spewed red fire for the third time. The Headmaster watched intently as the last name fell into his outstretched hand. He unfolded it and proclaimed the name on the slip.

“Snotlout Jorgenson!”

Male cheers erupted from the crowds of students. Professor Dumbledore called for silence moments after. He had the three champions stand and said, “Congratulations to these three fine students. We wish you luck and good fortune in the games.” Then to the assembly gathered, he bids them a quick send off, “Goodnight, sleep well.”

Everyone filed out and went to their respective quarters; that night, no one fell asleep until very, _very_ late. Too excited and anxious about the events to come.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Snotlout's character is a tiny bit less pompous, but he's enrolled in Durmstrang Institute where his pompous-ness is suppressed. Don't worry he's still Snotlout, just slightly more polite. (Key word: slightly)  
> (P.S. I don't care if I selected the school champions in the wrong order). XD
> 
> If you like what you read, speak up! :)


End file.
